


What The Hell Am I Doing Here, I Don't Belong Here

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: Was watching the Guilty Pleasures episode of Glee and was inspired by a scene in the episodeTitle from Creep by Radiohead





	What The Hell Am I Doing Here, I Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching the Guilty Pleasures episode of Glee and was inspired by a scene in the episode
> 
> Title from Creep by Radiohead

I get to Liam’s apartment complex and I let myself into the building, my heart is pounding in my chest, I don’t want to have to do this but Zayn was right, I couldn’t be thinking everything was okay between Liam and I. I take the elevator to his floor and as soon as I step onto the floor my heart stars pounding even more and to say I’m nervous would be an understatement, I knock on his door and put a big smile on my face as he opens it,

“Babe, didn’t realise you would be coming round this afternoon” He leans in and kisses me on the corner of the mouth. I feel weird when he does that, knowing he’s been kissing someone else as well as me. He probably been using this mouth for other things too, I shake the thought away as he closes the door behind me.

He goes into the other room and I just get straight into it, I don’t want to stall. I need to ask him and I need to do it now, I yell from the living room,

“Hey babe, we still on for dinner tonight? Or are you going to be busy ‘working’ tonight again?”

He comes round the corner and leans in to kiss me again but this time with a confused look on his face, “What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! I know your still sleeping with him, I mean that what you do every time you say your ‘working’”

He walks away from me and goes into the kitchen, he’s trying to avoid answering the big question and that just make me want to get angry with him “You know what babe, I have no idea what you’re talking about and who your referring to but you sound insane right now”

I follow him into the kitchen and I just let go and yell at him,

“Cut the crap Liam! I know you and Harry are still sleeping together and it hasn’t stopped, has it?”

Liam looks up at me and he doesn’t say anything leading me to him and Harry aren’t still sleeping together and that their only friends now. I find myself becoming angrier than before, “Tell me! Has it stopped or not?”

Liam nods his head and I take a deep breath before letting the tears fall down my cheeks and a small sob to escape from my lips,

“Why? Why would you do this to me? After everything I’ve been through in the past with two of my exes! You knew they were never honest with me about anything, they were always lying to me and I hated it. When we met and I told you about them you said to me that we would get through anything if we were being completely honest with each other”

“Yeah well, I guess we both forgot about that conversation”

“What the hell are you talking about Liam? When have I ever lied to you? I have been completely honest with you from the start”

“That’s bullshit and you know it! I don’t know if you know this but Louis came to me a couple of days ago and told me to stay away from you, he said that if I ever went near you he would hurt me! he then proceeded to punch me in the face for no reason!”

I stand there in shock, my mouth opens and closes, “Wait, Louis punched you? Why would he do that?

“I don’t know Niall? Maybe because he’s still in love with you! maybe because he thought that after you two slept together you would be getting back together, I don’t know!”

“Liam, we never slept together!”

“Again, that’s bullshit! I know you two slept together that weekend you went away, to make it worse for me, I know you still love him”

I take a step back as Liam raises his voice, my hands are shaking and my heart is beating fast as I sit down on the nearest chair. I take a deep breath and wipe the tears away as I look up at Liam,

“Fine! It’s true we did. How did you know anyway?”

“No one had to tell me, I kind of figured it out on my own. I mean you two were always so close, even when you guys broke up and decided to stay friends I always knew something might happen between you two again. It did and to be honest, I was a bit shocked when it happened” Liam takes a deep breath, “How did you know about Harry and I?”

“Zayn told me the other day. He said that he didn’t want to have to be the one to do it but he couldn’t see me get hurt, he didn’t want me to be thinking everything’s okay when it’s not”

Liam sits down on one of the chairs opposite to me and he runs his hands through his hair, I can see tears falling down his cheeks as he looks over at me, I lay my hand on his knee,

“What do we do now?”

“I don’t think we can keep going, I mean we’ve both hurt each other and if I’m being honest, I don’t think we can ever recover”

“You’re right, I wish you weren’t but you are. I think there was always a part of me that knew it was coming to an end but I wanted to keep trying to see if we really were meant to be together”

I look around the room before I set my eyes back onto Liam, he looks devastated but at the same time relieved and I know he’s looking at me and thinking the same thing. I take my keys out of my pocket and I detach the key to his flat from my keys and I place it on the table, he goes to grab his keys and he does the same thing. He places my key on the table next to his and he sits down before grabbing my hand,

“Niall, look at me? I am so sorry it had to end this way but I do still really love you, just not in the way I used to. I don’t this to be the last time we see each other, I want to be able to go back to being friends soon because even though we aren’t together anymore, I don’t want to lose one of my best friends”

“Yeah, me too. I don’t think I could handle it if this was the last time we saw each other, I want o stay friends but I think for now I need to have some space and I know you would like that too”

“Yeah, you’re right…you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I will” I smile and wipe the tears from my eyes as I stand up. I grab Liam’s arm and I pull myself into his warm embrace, I pull away and I kiss him one last time.

“Bye Niall, take care”

“yeah, you too”

I let go of his hand and I turn around and walk out the door hopefully not for the very last time. I close the door and lean against the wall, I smile and I feel a little bit better than I did before, I’m still hurting but at least I know that it ended on good terms. I hope Liam can be happy with Harry, I know he will and that’s all I want for him and Liam was right, I’m still in love with Louis and all I want to do now id tell him how I feel and I just hope he does feel the same way.


End file.
